Battle of Ravenspur
and | coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = Orange Defense Network and Goon Order of Neutral Shoving theater in Great War III | result = Decisive ODN Forces, Ravenspur, and allies defeat Ravenspur infrastructure under 100 Ravenspur anarchy | status = | combatant1 = Ravenspur (2007 Nation) (now Ravenspur) Afuwaa Shanti Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic | combatant2 = United Hoods Bananahammock1 Korgothia Dilling3r AEGoon | combatant3 = | commander1 = tediousandbrief Orange Defense Network Government tediousandbrief Sr. Lt. Václav Skoda † Cpl. Jean-Baptiste Snow † Maj. Anna Victoria Cross-Pym | commander2 = Goon Order of Neutral Shoving | commander3 = | strength1 = Ravenspur: ~9,000 Soldiers Yakovlev Yak-9 | strength2 = unknown | strength3 = | casualties1 = Ravenspur: 8,762 Soldiers ~ 7600 Civilians | casualties2 = unknown | notes = }} The Battle of Ravenspur, also known at the time as "The War Against the GOONS," is the collective name for a series of conflicts in the Orange Defense Network/Good Order of Neutral Shoving theater of Great War III involving Ravenspur. Like much of early Ravenspurian history, information about the Battle comes down from the historic annals of Old Ravenspur's Chronica and Hystorie Imperium Ravenspvr (Kronika i historia Cesarski Ravenspur) written by the chronicler known as Szarlota of Ravenspur prior to the Partitions of Old Ravenspur. Its history was recovered and adopted by the new Ravenspur after that nation was reestablished in 2016, though the battle itself was undertaken by Ravenspur (2007 Nation). The Battle of Ravenspur By March of 2007, Ravenspur had joined the Orange Defense Network, trying to obtain safety and improve the nation. With the advent of Great War III, ODN forces entered against the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. On March 23, 2007, Ravenspur was ordered to concentrate military attacks against the Goon nation United Hoods in defense of ODN nation Afuwaa Shanti. Despite two series of losses, Ravenspur forces then began an attack against the Goon nation of Bananahammock1. Within a short time, Ravenspur was surrounded by the Goon nations of Korgothia, Dilling3r, and AEGoon and began taking heavy losses. Much needed war-aid came to Ravenspur from a small alliance called the Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic. ]] Major conflict zones took place in and around the cities of Warsaw and Lublin. At the time Ravenspur featured a small air force with at least one aircraft, a new . The aircraft was piloted and copiloted by Sr. Lt. Václav Škoda and Cpl. Jean-Baptiste Snow. The aircraft was shot down during the battle, killing both pilot and copilot. With continued heavy attacks from Goon forces, Maj. Anna Victoria Cross-Pym took control of the remaining forces and held strong defenses of both the destroyed cities of Lublin and Warsaw. Her bravery was granted the Hero of Ravenspur award, along with Sr. Lt. Václav Škoda and Cpl. Jean-Baptiste Snow. The fighting continued until April 7, 2007 with Ravenspur suffering serious damage. Before the war, Ravenspur boasted a working class population of just over 8,000 citizens. By the end of the war, less than 400 citizens remained. The continuation of the attacks caused complete devastation bringing the nation's infrastructure from over 700 to under 100 infrastructure. By the time of surrender on April 6, 2007, almost all families in Ravenspur felt the effects of the war. Prior to the start of this war, Ravenspur bosted a working class population of just over 8,000 citizens. By the surrender, there were under 400 citizens left, a difference of almost 20 times less the nation's pre-war population. The attacks during the first stage of the war severely damaged the infrastructure of that nation from over 700 to under 100, delving Ravenspur to experience a period of prolonged anarchy. Military losses affected the nation greatly. The fighting left the nation's fledgling air force completely in total dismay. Ravenspur lost a total of 8,762 soldiers: 3,591 soldiers while attacking and 5,171 soldiers while defending. Aftermath Dark Heart Award.]]The aftermath of the Battle of Ravenspur and, in turn, The Great III War would be a period of large reconstruction. Orange Defense Network nations provided much needed foreign aid to help rebuild Ravenspur. For their contribution to the war effort the nation was provided the ODN Dark Heart Award on April 12, 2007 "for undertaken operations against the GOON Alliance successfully inflicted an irreparable amount of damage to the enemy far beyond yours even when wounded on the front." '' Domestic Awards and Medals : Hero of Ravenspur '''Awarded for:' Highest commendation bestowed by the people of Ravenspur, to those, in war or peacetime, who aid and contribute to the continuation and prosperity of Ravenspur. Award Recipients: • Sr. Lt. Václav Škoda and Cpl. Jean-Baptiste Snow (pilot and co-pilot of Ravenspur's Yakovlev Yak-9 killed in action during Third Great War) • Maj. Anna Victoria Cross-Pym ("For special valor on multiple fronts of the Third Great War") : Ravenspur Veteran of the Third Great War Awarded for: Awarded to all of those individuals partaking in the Third Great War for Ravenspur. Award Recipients: 8,700+ : Purple Heart of Ravenspur Awarded for: Awarded to all injured and killed soldiers of Ravenspur. Award Recipients: 8,762 Casualties. : Special Order of Distinguished Merit and Valor Awarded for: Special merit and valor to those members of the Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic for helping defend Ravenspur from attacks. Award Recipients: All members of the Piracy Coalition of the South Atlantic. : Order of Foreign Meritorious Service Award Awarded for: Granted to those nations and individuals aiding Ravenspur during and after the Great Third War. Award Recipients: • Wonnilion and the peoples of Wonnilian Republic of the ODN, (for continued advice in times of need) • Golan 1st and the peoples of Danieland of the ODN, (for advice and aid in times of need for the Third Great War) • Ruler4 and the peoples of the nation of Franklin of the ODN, for aid in time of need for the Third Great War) • pikappdave and the peoples of sirtron of the ODN, (for aid in time of need for the Third Great War). : ODN Service Medal (first awarded 15 April 2007) Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals serving in the military or aiding the military from Ravenspur who serve while Ravenspur is a member of the Orange Defense Network. Award Recipients: Undetermined amount. Over 14,000. : Medal in Defense of Warsaw Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals defending and aiding in the defense of Warsaw, Poland, Ravenspur. Award Recipients: Undetermined amount. : Medal in Defense of Lublin Awarded for: Awarded to those individuals defending and aiding in the defense of Lublin, Poland, Ravenspur. Award Recipients: Undetermined amount. Category:Ravenspur Category:Battles Category:Great War III